1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to an automatic injection and retraction syringe. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to an automatic injection and retraction syringe having a retraction assembly and an injection assembly that are selectively connectable to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
Diseases such as AIDS, Hepatitis, and others, are increasing within the general population. The onset of these diseases has increased the desire to prevent inadvertent needle sticks during the use of syringe assemblies. Many prior art devices include self-retracting needles to mitigate inadvertent needle sticks.
Many life-threatening situations such as allergy-induced anaphylactic shock, and exposure to chemical, radiological, and biological weapons, can require the use of automatic injection devices. Typical automatic injection devices are syringe assemblies that allow the medically untrained user to automatically inject a medicine by manually trigging the automatic injection. Some prior automatic injection devices also incorporate self-retracting needles.
There is a continuing need for improved automatic injection and retraction syringes.